This project will test and evaluate the feasibility of an on-line discharge planning resource system listing information on nursing home providers. The system will provide automated retrieval capabilities to hospital based discharge planners who will be able to identify discharge placement alternatives with greater efficiency. The system will permit discharge planners to have immediate access to information regarding nursing home facilities. Bed availability as well as facility characteristics will be maintained on-line. Techniques for updating and maintaining this highly volatile database will be studied and evaluated. The Placement Resource System will be a commercially viable product. Acute hospitals will benefit form the system which will help promote more timely and appropriate discharge to non-acute settings. A reduction in unnecessary acute hospital days will directly benefit hospitals under prospective payment reimbursement formulas. Nursing homes will benefit from a system which will immediately notify hospitals of available nursing home beds.